seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 4
The moons light began to shine brighter. The beast's appearance became visible. Each had a large golden orange beak, tattered bat wings, black feathers coated their chests, there legs were bird like, and each looked identical. Green hair flowed down ones back, one to shoulder length, and another has short hair. They had the same fiery red eyes, and fangs shot out their beaks. "What the hell are you people?!" Shouted Kent. All three charged at him, taking him by a limb. Flying higher and higher, the ship became a small spot in a dark blue ocean. "He's seen our faces. We need to kill him." Stated the medium one. "Agreed." Slithered the short haired one. "Not today!!" Demanded Kent, as he freed himself from their grips. He fell at high speeds into the ocean. "Damn." He muttered, trying to think. "I got nothing!" He panicked. As he got closer, he began to squirm. The three monstrous girls dived after him. In a matter of seconds they were in top of him. "Damn..." He looked back at them. "I got it!! Gia Gia no...Sentinel!!" Kent's forearm and legs grew metallic, mechanical wings sprouted from his back. "A devil fruit user?" Asked the long haired one. "A stupid one at that. Those giant metal attachments will only make him speak faster." "That's what you think!! Ignite!!" A gear like chest plate grew from his shoulders onto his upper body, jets formed from the wings and shot Kent high into the air at high speeds. When he stabilized, a helmet formed. As Kent floated in the dark sky, the moonlight bounced off of his armor. "I am....Gear Man!!" All three sisters looked at him blankly. Nothing came out of their mouths. They exchanged looks and darted for him. Claws shot out of their feet, giving into Kent's armor. "Hey!! I just made this!" He complained, jetting away. The sisters flew at high speeds, I'm no time they caught up to him. "Where are you going?" Each began to claw at his wings and open areas. "Get off!!" Kent ordered, dropping lower to avoid any damage. When he got ahead of them he turned back. "Gia Gia no Mini Gan!!" His fingers in his right arm extended into turbines. At a rapid pace, they shot silver bullets. Each of the girls dodged them as if they were not there. When they got closer, two grabbed his wings and ripped them off. The third gabbed his abdomen, digging her claws deep into him. Kent rolled out of her grip and grew more wings. When he was out of their reach, he began to clutch his open wound. Slowly he was losing altitude. The jets stooped abruptly, causing Kent to free fall. He carefully observed hi surroundings and saw a large island. With his remaining strength he glided towards it. Before he could even get close. He stopped. The three girls held his wings and legs. The one with long hair, she'd her beak to reveal carnivorous teeth that she sank into Kent's shoulder. He howled in pain, struggling to get her to let him go. "Gia Gia no Hanmā!" His hand got bulkier as he slammed it into her face. He looked down at the other two and kicked them off of him. As he fell they charged at him, clawing him, shredding his skin, leaving deep wounds. Soon, he could do nothing but flail around and brace himself for the next attack. They grabbed him by his hair and dropped him onto the island. - The sun rose, and the members of the Gear Pirates awoke. They met in the upper deck. "Umm...where's Kent?" Asked Jericho. "He was here last night. Maybe he's still asleep." Fantasia inspected. "I'll go check on him." He trotted to the captains quarters. In a few minutes she returned holding a note. "We got a problem." She stammered hounding Rhea the note. "Leave Now!!" Read the note. It was written in a blood red. "Is this blood?" Asked Rhea, frantically. "Maybe." Fantasia responded flatly. She faced the south, "We're here. At Cadi Hide Island...home of the Dark Sisters." "Dark sisters? What're they? Evil spirits?" Asked Jericho. "A trio of harpies. Or harpy like beings. The oldest, Amber, has the longest hair she's the strongest and the apparent leader of the group. Middle child, Tempest, mid length hair, she's the smartest. Any plan you have must be unorthodox if you want it to work. And the youngest, Storm. Fastest and most merciless. She doesn't care who or what you are, she Will kill you." "How do you know all this?" Asked Rhea. "I escaped the island a few days ago. This is my home." Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters